When The Darkness Comes
by PopCornAddict16
Summary: What if Felicity saw Oliver and Sara that night in the Foundry? Felicity Smoak has been gone for TWO YEARS and when she comes back, Oliver notices the slight changes in her.What has happened between those two long years?Why is it that Oliver feels like she's hiding something big and Important& why is it that Slade suddenly disappears and came back to haunt him just as she returns?
1. Chapter 1

**When the Darkness Comes**

**Chapter One: Make my heart ache and shatter it into a million pieces...**

Felicity Smoak was lying on her bed and sighing with frustration. She looked at the digital clock in her nightstand and it showed that it was 3 am in bright red, mocking her and adding to her frustration. She stared at the ceiling of her room, thinking on how she could pass the time. Not coming up with anything, she grabbed her tablet from the top of her nightstand and removed it from its protective case and unlocked it. She inputted the password, _GreenLeather_, and opened the app that lets her see the surveillance videos in the foundry.

She heard the clanking of a metal rod and saw Oliver doing a round in the Salmon Ladder. _Knew he would be there._ Confirming her thought, she sat up from her bed, pulled the comforter off of her and swung her legs from the bed and letting her feet touch the cold wooden floor. She shivered and let her feet get accustomed to the floor before getting up and changing from her purple, fluffy pajamas with little cupcake designs all over them and to her hoodie with the words _MIT Batch of '09 _printed on the front and black leggings with rips on the knees. She pulled her messy blonde hair into a messy bun and went back to her closet to get some white no-show socks and her white converse. She sat on her bed and put the socks and shoes on, grabbed her phone and went out of her room. She walked down the stairs and went straight to the door. She grabbed her keys from the purple bowl that sat atop of a table she kept near the door. She went out and locked the door of her townhouse before heading towards the driveway where her red mini cooper was. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie along with her phone and keys. When she reached her car, she grabbed her keys from her pockets and unlocked the red mini cooper, slid in, gracefully of course, shut the door and slid her car keys into the ignition and turned it so that it would start the engine. She felt the blast of cold air of the AC and turned it off, in turn turning on the heater and she felt the cold air be replaced by warm, comforting air that helped the coldness seep from her body from being outside.

She drove out of the drive way and headed to Verdant. She let herself relax at the quietness of the streets. When she finally arrived at her destination, she parked her car into one of the empty parking space near the alley way that led to the backdoor of Verdant. She grabbed her keys from the ignition and got out of her car. She locked the door and walked to the back while cautiously looking at her surroundings. You never know. Maybe a very drunk lunatic just might jump out from behind and grab her. Felicity shivered at the thought and quickly shook her head to dismiss the idea. When she finally reached the back entrance, she entered and she went straight to the door that led to the basement of Verdant.

As she was about to enter the pass code, Felicity suddenly felt nervous. Her instinct told her not to open the door. But her being Felicity Smoak, a hater of mysteries and surprises, she let her curiosity won out and entered the pass code that opened the door that led to the foundry. When she opened the door, she heard a few moans and groans and the distinct sound of clothes dropping. Felicity silently descended down the stairs and she suddenly remembered one of the lessons her father taught her before he up and left her and her mother. She remembered him saying to a five year old Felicity that _'You should always trust your instincts, Meg. Because when you can't trust anybody else, your instincts is the only one who can keep you safe and the only one you can trust to keep you out of harm's way and from getting hurt.'. _She remembered herself nodding and hanging on to every word her father had said_. _

She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to where the training mats are, and she suddenly wished she had listened to her instincts and had not entered the foundry because what she saw made her chest ache and broke her fragile heart into a million pieces...


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Darkness Comes**

**Chapter Two: Reach in and rip my heart out…**

When Felicity told Oliver about Thea's paternity, he felt his whole world crumble. There is no way that can be true, but, then again, Felicity has never been wrong when it comes to these things. And the fact that Felicity told him the truth even though his mother threatened her of him hating her, spoke a lot of volumes. His only problem now was how was he supposed to keep all of that to himself without feeling guilty? Without him feeling like he was betraying Thea by not telling her the truth? He sighed to himself in the empty foundry. He heard the metal door that led to the foundry beep and open. He stood on guard if by chance that it was an intruder. When Sara's blond hair came into view, he relaxed. When he saw Sara's face full sorrow and sadness, he grew concerned. When she about a foot away from him, she started ranting about how Laurel hates her, and then before he knew it, he was kissing her. And in the back of his mind, he saw Felicity with tears in her eyes and betrayal written all over her face. '_But_,' he thought, '_this is better. This way, I can keep her at arm's length and keep her safe.' _So, them kissing led to them taking their clothes off. And while the two continued kissing, they didn't notice Felicity, standing by the foot of the stairs, looking at them with tears in her eyes and anguish and betrayal on her face.

Felicity silently ran up the stairs and closed the foundry door silently as tears ran down her face. She sobbed and hiccupped as she ran to her car and drove aimlessly on the street, her tears blurring her vision as she tightened her grip on the stirring wheel until her knuckles and fingers turned white. As she blinked, more tears ran down her face and her vision cleared enough to see a black SUV heading straight for her. The two cars clashed into each other and Felicity felt the airbag hit her face, and her last conscious thought was of Oliver and Sara, in the foundry as a man in a black Ski mask ripped her door open with one hand and reached in to grab her as she felt herself drift into the darkness.

The man in the ski mask cut her seat belt off and carried her over his shoulder as a man with an eye patch in his right eye and in a black Armani suit and a trench coat order him to put her at the back of the SUV and ordered the other men to hide her car.

The man looked at the back to look at Felicity as she drifted in and out of consciousness. He pulled out a syringe from the glove compartment and Felicity felt a needle sink in to her skin and she thought, '_God! I hate needles!'_ Before losing consciousness all together.

Felicity's eyes fluttered open as she took her surroundings in. She noticed that she was in a room with very dim lights and feeling a little bit more of the drowsiness slip away, she felt a needle in her arm. When she looked at her left arm, she saw an IV stuck in her arm and a blood bag half drained and she saw the blood flow through the IV line and into her blood stream. She panicked and tried to race her arm but met restriction. She looked at her wrist and saw that it was strapped to the arm rests of the chair she was sitting on. She tried to lift her legs but met the same as well. She looked around the room frantically and was about to shout for help when a door opened and a bright light seeped through the open door. She struggled against the restraints again. The man with the eye patch that she saw last before she lost consciousness in the back of an SUV, filled her line of vision.

She sunk back to the chair and cowered between her shoulders.

"Hello, Miss Smoak." Eye patch greeted and grinned menacingly at her. "I am Slade Wilson."

"Hello, Miss Smoak." Eye patch greeted and grinned menacingly at her. "I am Slade Wilson."

Felicity's eyes widened as she recognized the name and said with an incredulous tone, "You're from the island…"

"Yes, I am," Slade said. "I'm flattered that you know me."

"Oliver talked about you"

"He did?" He raised his eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to make Oliver Queen hurt the way he hurt me!" He growled at Felicity. "And that starts with me making you the monster he made me be."

Felicity let out a shrill scream and felt the drowsiness come back until she fell unconscious.

The next morning, Felicity gasped and shot up from the bed. She looked around her found that she was in her own room. _'It was just a dream," _she thought and released a relieved sigh. _'A really weird dream.' _She felt a tear run down her cheek and when she wiped her eye, she looked down at her hand and found blood. She looked down at her clothes and saw that it was the same clothes that she wore when she went to the foundry. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom attached to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She found blood from her bottom eye lid all the way to her cheeks, like she cried blood. She grew panicked and gripped the sink really hard and suddenly the edges of the sink where she gripped it was crushed into dust.

'_It wasn't a dream. It really did happen.' _she thought as she looked down at her hands, covered with dust. "Nobody must ever know." She said to herself as fresh tears rolled down her face.

She sobbed to herself for at least an hour before she looked at the clock; it was already 9:30 am. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Diggle saying '_Where are you?'_ she thumbed the reply button of her phone and typed _'Just woke up. Can you give me a ride to QC?'_

Her phone vibrated and Diggle's reply popped up._ 'Sure! Be there in 30.' _

Twenty minutes later, Felicity was out of the shower and dressed in a black half sleeved button up blouse, a white, form fitting pencil skirt that was two inches above her knee and a leopard print, peep toed four inch stiletto. She finished her look with a grey cardigan that reached her mid thigh and pushed up the sleeves. She wore the pearl earrings she got for herself when she turned 24 and the white watch Diggle gave her for her birthday. She wore a light black eye shadow with little glitters in them that twinkled in the light, a liquid eye liner that was winged out, a light pink blush and a shiny dark red lipstick. She reached over the side of her vanity table and took her glasses but when she put them on, she realized she doesn't need them anymore because she can see and read clearly even with them off. _'Huh. Guess I don't need my HD anymore.' _ She let her hair tumble down her shoulders in their natural loose waves. Once satisfied with the way she looks, she grabbed her bag and tablet and went down the stairs to wait for Digg to pick her up.

Oliver Queen woke up to the sound of a metal clanking and he opened his eyes and saw Sara, already fully dressed, on the Salmon Ladder. He got up from the mattress and put on his boxers and pants that was on the ground.

"Hey," Sara greeted him as she got down from the top of the salmon ladder.

"Hey," He greeted back and smiled as he asked, "What time is it?"

"Its 6 in the morning."

"Huh," He said "Want to spar?"

"Sure."

"Where is he?" Isabel Rochev asked Felicity.

Felicity arrived at QC at 10:05 and when she got to the Executive's Floor, she saw that Oliver wasn't at his office. So when Diggle walked behind in behind her, she asked him the same question Isabel was asking her now.

"He said he was going to be late because of…" Felicity paused, trying to come up with an excuse for Oliver. _'Ugh! He SO owes me!' _"Family reasons."

"Well, he better get here in thirty minutes or we will start this meeting with or without him." With that being said, Isabel walked out of her office and into the conference room.

When Isabel was finally out of hearing range, she called Diggle at her office phone and told him to bring the car around and that they were going to the foundry.

"Why are we here, exactly?" Diggle asked as he parked the town car in front of Verdant.

"I tracked Oliver's phone here." Felicity answered as she got out of the car. She walked to the backdoor of Verdant and opened it. When she got to the foundry door, she punched in the code that opened the foundry door angrily with Diggle watching from behind her. The door that led to the foundry finally opened after Felicity's third attempt and she went down the stairs with Diggle following closely behind.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and what she saw angered her. Oliver and Sara flirting and giggling while sparring. She waited for a few moments for them to notice that she and Diggle were there before Diggle finally cleared his throat for them to finally notice that they were there.

"Felicity? Diggle? What are you two doing here?" Oliver asked them both while moving away from Sara.

Felicity looked at him with anger in her eyes and her hands on her hips as she asked in a cool voice, "Oliver, what time do you think it is?"

"8, 9:30?" Oliver answered. "Why are you asking me what time it is?"

"It's FREAKING 10:30, Oliver!" She shouted at him, using her loud voice, which Oliver, Diggle, and now Sara, as she looked shocked at the IT genius, were scared of. "You have 15 minutes to get ready for a meeting that started 15 minutes ago. And if you really want to keep your company afloat I suggest that you get your ass into the showers and get changed because you only have 5 minutes before we have to leave so I can discuss with you what the meeting is all about. Since I'm guessing you didn't read the packet I gave you about what was supposed to be discussed on the meeting. Cause the last time I checked we both have a job to do, and for us to keep both of our jobs, being late for meetings and playing hooky isn't gonna help you keep your family's company and fund your nightly activities!" She finished her rant that left her face red and let out a huff as she continued speaking. "Now," she paused to run her hands through her hair as she continued. "Can you please get showered and changed so we can get out of here?"

Oliver stared at her wide-eyed as he nodded and walked past her to the showers. She glanced at Sara for a brief second before she turned to face Diggle who just recovered from her fit and said, "I'm going to wait in the car." She sighed and went up to the stairs.

In a span of 5 minutes, Oliver was showered and in a business suit. Even if he was the Arrow, he was still afraid of Felicity. Especially, when she uses her loud voice, which was very rare. She briefed him on what was going to happen on the meeting and what the topic was.

After what seemed like hours of meetings, _Well_, he thought, _it was actually a lot of hours of meetings,_ and a ranting from Isabel about him being late, it was finally time for him to go the foundry and lose some steam.

When he walked out of his office, he went to the Executive's Elevator so he could meet Digg at the Underground Parking Lot. He reached the Bentley and Diggle was already waiting for him, leaning on the side of the car and finally stood up straight so he could get the door for Oliver.

They drove to the foundry in an awkward silence that none was willing to break. When they finally reached Verdant, Oliver let out a sigh of relief. They walked over to the back entrance and opened it, walked to the foundry door, and typed in the code. He walked down the stairs and was about to head over to Felicity when he noticed that she wasn't there.

"Where's Felicity?" He turned to ask Diggle.

He answered back with a shrug and said, "She said she needed some 'me time'," he motioned his fingers as quotation marks. "and asked me if I can drop off some burgers from Big Belly's." He pushed up his left sleeve to look at his watch. "And I'm going to do that right now."

He was halfway up the stairs when he stopped to look back at Oliver. "And don't bother sneaking into her apartment or coming over or even spying on her because you'll just make her more angry and pissed off at you." And with that, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**When the Darkness Comes**

**Chapter Three: I hate to go, but I'd love to leave…**

John Diggle got to the town car he drove for the Queens and went to Big Belly Burgers to get burgers, fries, and a milkshake for him and Felicity. As he drove, he thought about what he saw in the foundry and worried about Felicity. He knew the girl had feelings for Oliver. It was easy to see, from the way she looked at him to the way she tends to worry about him on missions and the way she is the first one to reach him to tend to his wounds. He also knew that Oliver had feelings for her, too. That much was obvious. From the subtle, intimate touches to the way he always grows paranoid when he thought she was in danger. So he was confused at what he saw in the foundry. _Why were Sara and Oliver flirting with each other? Why didn't Felicity look surprised?_ He thought. Because the minute he saw them sparring, he looked straight to Felicity's face and saw disappointment. But the most obvious emotions were rage and hurt. It was flowing off of her all day. Just by looking at her, he saw the tension in her body and a very dark aura surrounding her in ways that if you just look at her, you would think that she would snap your head off. He never saw Felicity like that before. _How would Felicity react to this? _He asked himself. _How will this change the dynamic of the team? _But the most important question he had in his mind was _how will Felicity cope with this?_

He still had to talk to Oliver about what happened the night before, but, right now, his favorite IT Girl, the one he treats like a little sister, needs him. While he was mulling over his thoughts, he nearly passed through Big Belly's but luckily turned just in time.

_'Urgghhh' _Felicity thought, _'I hate this thing, I feel hot all over. And not in a good way!' _She sighed and went to her kitchen to grab a bottle of water as she waited for Digg with burgers. _'__At least__ I haven't gone batshit crazy!' _As that thought popped up in her head, she wondered _**why**_she haven't gone insane with rage, because from what she gathered, the Mirakuru did stuff to you physically _**and**_mentally. _'Maybe I'm much __saner__ than the average person. It certainly seems that way, especially with what I had to grow up with and my nighttime __activities.'_ As she thought that, Roy's face suddenly popped up in her head. _'But then again, Roy has had a worse childhood that I did, and he nearly went insane! Like a crazy dude ready to wreck havoc! Huh. Maybe I'm just really sane.' _As that thought crossed her mind, she went back to her navy blue couch and sat crossed legged on it as she shrugged each shoulder up and down, suddenly over-exceedingly happy, then just as the happiness crossed her face, her mood suddenly dropped as she told herself in her mind, _'I have got to stop this mood swings, I mean, seriously, how can somebody stand to be so mercurial! Oh no! Maybe I am going __insane;__ I'm having a debate with myself in my head! Aaaah! I am going crazy! Just in a different way!' _She gripped her and leaned her elbows on her knees when she suddenly realized something_. 'Wait, I'm having a debate with myself in my head? That's normal.' _She lets out a frustrated sigh and drops her head in her open palms. _'I have got to stop doing that!' _She lets out another sigh before leaning back on her couch.

As she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she sees the image of Oliver and Sara the night before in the foundry. She suddenly felt a surge of rage as her mood had gone south. She reached over to her coffee table and grabbed the fruit bowl on top of it and dumped all its contents, grape fruits made of wax, and was about to throw it at the flat screen LED TV when her doorbell rang. She raced a slim eyebrow and put the bowl back to its proper place before she got up to answer the door.

She reached her front door and looked through the peep hole and saw Diggle standing there holding a paper bag from Big Belly Burgers. She opened the door for him as he dropped her raised arm that was holding the bat she took from her umbrella stand before she looked through the peep hole.

"Really?" Diggle asked as he looked down at the bat she was holding.

"What?"

He answered with a shrug and entered her townhouse. Felicity placed the bat back to the umbrella stand and followed Digg to the living room where he was about to sit on the couch when he was the coffee table was a mess with the wax grape fruit strewn around the table and some on the carpet.

"What-" Diggle was about to say but Felicity cut him off.

"I threw a temper tantrum like a three year old." Felicity simply said as she sat down on the couch crossed legged and cleared the table and placed the grape fruits back in the bowl. "So," She said as she rubbed her palms together, "You got me my Belly Burgers Regular?"

"Yup," Diggle replied as he took the contents of the paper bag out. "Two half pound cheese burgers with bacon strips and extra cheese and chocolate milkshakes with whip cream and cherry on top and some chunky, crispy French fries!"

"Oooohhhh! That looks mouth watering!"Felicity grabbed her burger and milkshake and started eating.

John did the same and after taking a few bites he asked Felicity; "So, Why did you ask me to come here and bring over some take out?"

"Eat first, talk later" Felicity answered with her mouth full. Diggle chuckled and took another bite of his burger.

Oliver never got the chance to explain to Felicity what she saw in the Foundry early in the day. And he doesn't really know what he and Sara were, were day together or was it just a time thing. When he decided to sleep with Sara, he didn't think about the consequences or what would happen after. He sighed to himself as he thought of Felicity's face. He saw anger, disappointment and hurt in her eyes that morning.

As he was contemplating on whether to do the salmon ladder or beat up a dummy till it's destroyed, he heard the foundry door opening and he looked at the stairs and saw Sara, standing there, looking at him. She made her way to him and grabbed his neck to pull him down for a kiss. He didn't resist her. He had been lonely these last couples of months and Sara was there, just like him, she knows all his dark sides, and it was just easy, she was safe. So he decided to give it a try with Sara, knowing he was hurting Felicity in the process. _'It's for her own good.'_

Felicity and John finally finished their burgers and just as Diggle was about to ask what this was all about, Felicity suddenly spoke.

"I'm quitting the team and QC." She said in a really fast way that Diggle didn't understand a word she said.

"What?"

"I said I'm quitting the team and QC." Felicity said in a much slower pace and Diggle chocked on his milkshake.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
